Szósta rano
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Do mieszkania Luny przyjeżdżają goście. Jest ich wielu i niezrównoważeni. Randomeria ekstremalna i język, uwaga na język. Pisane o szóstej rano 15 lipca.
1. Kanapa Harry'ego

_A/N: To zostało napisane o szóstej rano, trzy i pół godziny po wyjściu z kina z "Insygniów Śmierci 2". To jest durna randomeria i wiem, że nie chcecie tego czytać, bo spałam pisząc, ale muszę dać wszystkim znać, że mniej więcej powracam. ^^_

- Tak, jesteś boski, ale jeść musisz – odezwał się Pan Bóg. – proponuję ci skonsumować ten oto posiłek, złożony z mielonego, kartofli i kalafiora, żebyś odzyskał siły witalne.

- Czy jestem w niebie? – spytał Syriusz Black, a nie otrzymawszy od Pana Boga odpowiedzi, otworzył oczy.

Zamrugał i rzekł z powagą:

- O, kurwa.

I nie wiadomo, czy było to zamierzone przekleństwo, czy też może przywołanie do siebie dziewki lekkich obyczajów, która się tutaj obok niego znajdowała. Bo zdecydowanie była to jakaś nienajbrzydsza tirówka. W chwili obecnej Syriusz mierzył wzrokiem jej tyłek, chowający się za najkrótszymi szortami świata, a już po chwili podziwiał to, co chowało się za koszulką.

Ojej, ładna była.

- Czy jestem w niebie? – spytał ponownie.

- Nie – odparła dziwka. – leżysz u Harry'ego na kanapie.

- Kim jest Harry?

Kim jest Harry, zaiste. Burdelmamą?

- Syriusz! Gdzie byłeś! Myślałem, żeś zdechł! – rozległ się w te słowy dziwny pisk i zgoła przyjemny widok, jakim była blond strażniczka lasu, zasłonił mu mniej przyjemny widok. Prostytutka miała wąsy i okulary i szczerzyła się do niego radośnie.

- Łaaa – Syriusz zaczął się opędzać od niej rękami, bo blondynka się schyliła i lamówka czerwonych majtek wyłoniła się zza mało dyskretnego brzegu jej spodni. Od dołu.

- On ma omamy – stwierdziła blondyna, wyprostowując się. Wąsata okrążyła barłóg, na którym spoczywało bezkształtne ciało Blacka, i okazała się być chudym szatynem około lat dwudziestu. Chudy szatyn uśmiechnął się naiwnie.

- Syriuszu, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę – zawołał chudy.

- Odczep się ode mnie, brutalu – zawołał Syriusz, czując się atakowany.

- Chyba jest chory – powiedziała blondynka i położyła swoją rękę, która miała paznokcie na końcach palców i w dodatku kolorowe paznokcie, na czole Syriusza. Przy okazji pochyliła się i można sobie było na nią popatrzeć, zwłaszcza na białą równinę szyja-brzuch, wraz z dwoma krągłymi wzniesieniami po drodze. – ma gorączkę. Potrzebuję…

- Aspiryny i witaminy C – zapalił się chudy.

- Nie, głuptaku, mokrego zimnego ręcznika i mokrej zimnej wody. Aha, Harry, i zrób mi coś do picia. O, wiem, w lodówce jest cola, to mi ją dam, a ja sobie coś pooglądam… och, wiem, Więźnia Azkabanu!

I blondynka uruchomiła maszynę de fał de, znów się schylając i Syriusz mógł potwierdzić swoje poprzednie spostrzeżenie. Majtki miała czerwone.

Tymczasem chudy, dalej zwany Harrym, wrócił z mokrego i zimnego miejsca zwanego łazienką i oblepił gorące wilgotne czoło Syriusza wielkim kawałkiem mokrej i zimnej bawełny. Mokro i zimno wlało się do nosa gorączkującego Blacka i zwilżyło jego splątane włosy, które nawiasem mówiąc zrobiły się dosyć długie, gdy umierał.

- Luno, mamy gości! – zawołał chudy, ciągle się ciesząc. Zimne i mokre wlało się do Syriuszowego gardła i Syriusz się zakrztusił podczas próby oddychania.

- Co? Cudownie, czy jest Seve—o Jezu, Harry, zabijesz go w ten sposób!

Zimne i mokre usunęło się nagle z twarzy Syriusza, a on poczuł się panem tego burdelu. Uczuł też, że powinien sobie zmienić imię. Na Desmond, ale może być i Arkadiusz.

Syriusz leżał na kanapie przez długie godziny, przy czym chudy go odwiedzał i wciąż mu prawił bajki o zakonie kurczaka i o tym, jak to on, Syriusz, się dzielnie bronił. Przypomniał mu też, że nazywa się Harry Potter. Syriusz zwariował. Przecież nazywał się Syriusz Black! Nie mógł być Potterem! Wyjawiwszy chudemu swe obiekcje, został uspokojony miłym stwierdzeniem, że to chudy jest Harrym Potterem. Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Ale gdy już zaczynał ogarniał, zimne i mokre na niego spadło jak grom z jasnego nieba i dlatego też nie dostrzegł momentu, kiedy blondyna się przebrała. Gdy bowiem zimne i mokre zrobiło się ciepłe i wilgotne i w ogóle wszystko stawało się zatrważająco ciepłe i wilgotne, blondynka ciągle miała na sobie te same szorty, ale za to bluzkę miała już inną. Była bowiem czerwona.

- Zrobisz śniadanie? – spytał chudy, a Syriusz już miał powiedzieć, że chyba musi strzec tej kanapy, kiedy odezwała się blondynka (która, nawiasem mówiąc, była naprawdę bardzo ładna).

- A co chcecie jeść?

- A co jest w lodówce?

- A w sumie to niewiele.

- A co ciekawego?

- A kawałek spleśniałej kiełbasy, dwie marchewki, piętnaście jajek i trzy puszki piwa. Ooo, gdzieś tu w mrocznych otchłaniach kryje się także… co to jest? Harry, zabierz kondomy do siebie, jeśli łaska. W lodówce, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie jajek, stają się, jakby to powiedzieć? Nie pasujące do sytuacji.

- Możesz nam coś dobrego zrobić z jajek, popijemy je piwem.

- Harry, idź do sklepu.

- Jajka się nadadzą, a do chmielowego napoju dodasz kranówy.

- Harry, idź do sklepu.

- Możesz zrobić sadzone, na twardo, na miękko… chyba, że umiesz jajecznicę.

- Tylko na boczku.

- Masz spleśniałą kiełbasę, kiełbasa zawsze spoko.

- Harry, idź do sklepu, a ja tymczasem… czy ty chcesz udusić tego faceta? – blondyna zdjęła z twarzy Syriusza ciepłe i wilgotne. Tymczasem Syriusz odzyskał zmysły, wstał, zrobił dwa kroki ku lodówce, wypił puszkę piwa, zrobił cztery kroki w głąb kuchni i się przewrócił.

- I COŚ TY NAROBIŁ, HARRY! – wrzasnęła blond dziwka. – NO, HARRY, I COŚ TY NAROBIŁ?

- NIE KRZYCZ NA MNIE!

- SAM NA MNIE NIE KRZYCZ! SPÓJRZ NA TEGO BIEDNEGO STARSZEGO PANA! CHYBA GO ZABIŁEŚ! CZUJ SIĘ POTĘPIONY I NIEKOCHANY!

I blondyna znów się schyliła, podnosząc puszkę i wycierając krople rozlanego na kafelkach kuchni piwa ścierką. Syriusz był pewien, że się przebrała. Majtki miała zielone.


	2. A potem w kuchni

_A/N: A to powstało jako pierwsze, tak na dobrą sprawę. Mam jeszcze trzeci drobiazg, ale nie mój. Witajcie, Insygnia. _

Nie chciał jej znać.

Zupełnie go nie obchodziło, co ona sobie o nim pomyśli, co ktokolwiek sobie o nim pomyśli, co ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek o czymkolwiek pomyśli. Po prostu nie chciał jej znać. Nie chciał nigdy więcej musieć na nią patrzeć. W ogóle nie chciał mieć z nią czegokolwiek do czynienia.

Więc jej to powiedział.

- Nie chcę cię znać – rzekł i zorientował się, że to zabrzmiało jakoś po koleżeńsku. Więc krzyknął dramatycznie. – nie chcę cię znać! Nie chcę cię znać, słyszysz? W ogóle, nigdy, nigdy więcej, nie chcę…

- Och, zrozumiałam – powiedziała i zaczęła jeść ziemniaka. – Harry!

Harry wystawił skrzaci łeb ze swej nory.

- Czego pragnie świat? Uwaga, wypełzam.

- Harry, on powiedział, że mnie nie chce znać.

- Blond karzeł jest głodny, to ma wahania nastrojów. Hormony, pierwsza miesiączka i w ogóle.

- Potter, jesteś tak głupi, że tobą rzygam jak podczas ostrej biegunki.

- Mało kreatywne. A w ogóle to podczas ostrej biegunki się nie rzyga.

- Wszystko jedno! Ciebie też nie chcę znać.

- Mnie serca nie złamiesz, za to patyk tak.

- Ty jesteś łamaczem patyków, wracaj do jaskini i się nie mieszaj w sprawy ludzi dorosłych.

Po tym zdaniu wstała i zaczęła jeść marchewkę.

- Nie chcę cię znać - rzekł Drejko z artyzmem.

- Fajnie - powiedziała, wyjmując z lodówki parówkę.

Zjadła parówkę.

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie, Hermiono.

- Mam na imię Luna, ale dobra.

Wtedy zjadła Danio i Drejko Malfoy, mały głód, wyszedł na ulicę poszwendać się po tesco.


	3. Na górze

_A/N: Hej ludziska tu ja ja ja! Wiem, że mnie kochacie, tylko nikt jakoś tego nie ukazuje xD w każdym razie zabieram się za to, naprawdę podoba mi się pomysł nocnych randomów. Pisane na gorąco i wysmażone na twardo!_

A oto i Harry Potter. Tak, TEN Harry Potter. Co prawda od pewnego czasu nie jest pewne, czy zrozumiecie wymowność TEGO, ale mimo wszystko…

Ów Harry Potter siedzi przy moim własnym stole i pije tajemniczą ciecz, która pewnie jest herbatą, ale któż wie, czy to nie Wywar Żywej Śmierci? Tą uprzywilejowaną postacią na pewno nie jestem ja, która schodzę po schodach i czeszę włosy. Jest godzina dwunasta czternaście – przespałam pół dnia.

Snape siedzi na wersalce i czyta gazetę. Wersalka też jest moja własna. Snape nie.

To tak strasznie miło, że przyjechali w gości, prawda? Nawet nie zgadniecie, jak bardzo cieszy się moja mała głupiutka luniasta głowa.

Wpadli też do nas przejazdem Hermiona i Ron, ale oni są jeszcze na górze, i założę się, że nie jest wcale tak miło, jak by się mogło wydawać, w sensie im, bo Hermiona jest na rudego strasznie wściekła, nie wiadomo dlaczego, Harry też nie wie, ale na wszelki wypadek wyrzucił z lodówki dwie butelki zimnego Lecha i schował je za kibel.

I Ron Weasley się obudził.

O Jezu, pomyślał. O cholera, pomyślał po raz drugi.

Spróbował - czysto teoretycznie - zejść z łóżka i mu się udało. Nie wstając, wziął tę możliwość za hipotetycznie prawdopodobną, odwrócił się na drugi bok, mlasnął, chrapnął smacznie i przyjemnie zasnął. Wtedy świat zrobił się zimny i Ron Weasley się obudził, a mianowicie spadł na podłogę boleśnie obijając swoje plecy o Bogu ducha winne panele.

- Co tu się... - wstał dzielnie, potrząsając mokrą głową. Spojrzał przez siebie i ujrzał Hermionę, swą boginię, kokieteryjnie opierającą jedną rękę na biodrze i spoglądającą na niego uwodzicielsko. Uwodzicielska Hermiona trzymała w ręku uwodzicielskie wiadro, w którym chlupotała woda. Stopy Hermiony uwodzicielsko taplały się w uwodzicielskiej kałuży. Ron zaklął mało uwodzicielsko, ale soczyście.

- Ronald! - oburzyła się Hermiona i seksownym ruchem zmarszczyła brwi, tak, że wyglądały na zrośnięte.

- Mam na imię Zbigniew i jestem niewinnym obywatelem - rzekł Ron, a kac siadł mu na ramieniu. Nie powinienem był wczoraj tyle pić, pomyślał.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, jest piętnasta! Jak śmiesz o tej godzinie wylegiwać się w tym barłogu! A w ogóle to co tu tak zajeżdża?

- Może się nie umyłaś wczoraj i to naturalny zapaszek twego pięknego ciała – zasugerował rudy.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Ja myję się dwadzieścia minut dziennie, codziennie.

- By żyło się lepiej. Wszystkim.

- Chyba tobie. Otworzę okno. Naprawdę, co tu tak zalatuje? Ach, wiem! To obrzydliwe piwsko! Ty pijaku! A ja za ciebie wyszłam! Kiedy menele przyniosą cię nieprzytomnego do mych drzwi, to naprawdę, nie ręczę za-

- Zaraz zaraz – Ron zrobił krok i poleciał do przodu. W geście rozpaczliwym oparł się o parapet. – ja, ty, my – ja żem się z tobą ożenił, złociutka?

- Trzy miesiące temu! – Hermiona, zdruzgotana, usiadła na stojącym obok krześle. Niestety, w trakcie siadania uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś przesunął był to krzesło i z hukiem uderzyła tyłkiem o ziemię.

- Ojej. Nie pamiętam.

Ron uczuł nagłą potrzebę skontaktowania się z jakimś przyjemnym sedesem, bo inaczej rzygnie za okno.

- Jak możesz tego nie pamiętać?

Spróbował pójść do łazienki na trzęsących się nogach, ale Hermiona wstała z ziemi i zastąpiła mu drogę. Wobec tego zwrócił zawartość żołądka na podłogę. Biedna Hermiona, pomyślał. Biedna Hermiona zatrzęsła się z obrzydzenia i pobiegła po ręcznik papierowy, jak miłosierna Fatima zawsze gotowa posprzątać po swym ohydnym mężu.

Ron opadł na łóżko, wycierając twarz o poduszkę. A zatem, pomyślał, zmieniłem stan cywilny.

Nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

Wyjrzał za okno.

Rozejrzał się dookoła.

Zerknął na zegar wiszący na ścianie i mocno go olśniło.

I przyszła Hermiona.

- Hermiono Granger – zaczął Ron, widząc ją – tfu, psiamać, zawsze zapominam… Hermiono Weasley, spojrzyj na ów zegar. Wiesz, którą godzinę onże wskazuje? Szóstą cztery! A wzrok mnie nie myli!

Nie mylił, zaiste.

Ron sięgnął po telefon komórkowy, leżący na nocnej szafce obok łóżka. Również monitor telefonu potwierdzał jego obawy – była szósta czy. Trztery, znaczy się. Kurde! Myśl, Waazlib!

Palce trochę mu się trzęsły, ale wystukał numer. Przyłożył Nokię do ucha.

- Rozregulowałaś sobie trochę rytm, kochana! Zobacz, idź na dół, szyscy śpią smasznie, snaczy…

Myślenie odhaczone, to mów wyraźnie, Roonil!

- Wcale nie. Snape czyta gazetę na kanapie,…

- Snape? A co tu robi ten pieprzony sukin- halo? Czy doktor Gregory House? Tu Ron Weasley, Grzesiu, kopę lat! Słuchaj, mam mały problem z moją oblubienicą…

- …a Harry…

- Nie, ja obecnie jej do szpitala nie przywiozę, bo jestem nieco niewyspany. No zabalowaliśmy troszku wczora z wieczora. Co? Tak, zaprosimy cię następnym razem. W każdym razie…

- A Harry- RON, CZY TY MNIE SŁUCHASZ?

- Słyszysz, jaka baba, a podobno się wyszedłem za nią, znaczy, ożeniła się… jak już żem rzekł, troszku żeśmy się bawili. Więc przyjedź. No zostały nam różne dobra, Harry schował je w łazience przed Hermioną, no, e, żaden babsztyl z niej, fajna jest, tylko trochu nerwowa i nosi dziewiętnastowieczne pantalony… tak, nawet pod dżinsy… co?

- NIE UDAWAJ, ŻE ROZMAWIASZ PRZEZ TELEFON!

- Mioniu, najdroższa, konwersuję z lekarzem. Słyszysz, Grzesiu, bracie? No dokładnie. Co? Nie pamiętam nocy poślubnej. Tak, wesele niezgorsze. Jedziesz już? Bo ona wzięła krzesło i się nim zamachnęła- o, to dobrze, przyjeżdżaj jak najszybciej.

Niepewnym ruchem nacisnął „zakończ" i wyartykułował z siebie:

- Doktór House już jedzie.

Po czym zwymiotował jeszcze raz, tym razem na korytarzu.

_Rv?_


End file.
